Wow so money can buy you love
by Superficial Misfit
Summary: The Titans are bankrupt truly bankrupt so they have to get jobs. and Ravens isnt exactly conventional. M for the language
1. Chapter 1

Wow so money can buy you love!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans if I did it would not be cancelled.

Chapter 1 – "there is none of the money left"

Robin sat at his desk. The same desk he had tracked down Slade with, the same place he sat down with his laptop and ordered jewellery for starfire and now the place where he realised there was absolutely no money at all.

Due to all star's constant trips to the mall, beast boy's junk food , video games and more junk food and finally Cyborg's constant mechanical wonder the titans were left with very little money.

It sucked as well as the titans needed new equipment after break-ins from the hive 5, they were actually 5 since Jinx had left The kitchen also needed to be done because beast boy had set it on fire after his "attempt" to cook. The solution was simple but difficult. They had to stop spending and as much as it pained for him to say it they had to get jobs.

"Time to break the news" he said to aloud to himself

He walked into the common room. Raven was meditating in the corner, beast boy was yelling at cyborg because he wouldn't let him use the microwave to cook his tofu and he was refusing to eat the beef burgers that they had bought and starfire sat delicately eating a burger. It's so strange that even though she was eating a big fat greasy burger she still looked beautiful. The light shone through the illuminating her like an angel.

"Good morning boyfriend Robin I found it the strange when you were not out of the bed of sleeping first but I am most happy to see you"

"Morning star, guys I need to talk"

"What's up Robin?" quizzed Beast Boy

"Well the thing is we're broke we have very little money and we need to cut down on spending and, and……"

"Robin spit it out!" growled Raven

"We have to get jobs"

"Glorious! We are to do the working I have been most anxious to try the workearth on tarmaran the only I had was being the princess it was most boring"

"Star work is hard, the last job I had was a paper boy and I was 10" said cyborg

"Errrrr I can't work last job I did nearly ended the world remember new fu" said beast boy in a convincing voice.

"Actually it was good that you worked there so you still have to" smirked cyborg

"Even though there is none of the money left I believe this will be most entertaining" said Starfire

"Right titans start searching! I want everyone to be working by the end of the week got it?"

"work and training when will this leave space for couch time" Beast boy grumbled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Lost at video games and swore revenge

Everybody had gotten a job except him. Starfire had a job at the mall as a sales assistant. Robin as a waiter in a swanky restaurant, and Beast Boy had miraculously gotten himself a job in a café, which was a miracle after the kitchen incident.

As for Raven, he didn't know but she wasn't one to share with the group. Cyborg was out of luck and out of time. It was Friday tomorrow and he knew Robin would kick his ass if he didn't have one by then.

Sighing slightly he walked on to the idiotic restaurant where they had hired Beast Boy. BB was a funny guy, sometimes he just wanted to kill him and other times he made him laugh more than anyone especially when he lost at video games and swore revenge.

"Hey Cy!"

Typical Beast Boy always glad to see him

"Hey BB I heard this place does the best hamburgers you wanna whip us up one. Well not you personally we know what happened last time"

"For the absolute last time I'm sorry I don't know how many times I have to say it"

Beast Boy constantly rambled it was what he did

"Just hurry up with the grub Beast Boy"

"Okay, okay you know tofu burgers taste the same and their better for you"

"The day I eat a tofu burger is the day Raven starts to act lovingly to you"

"So never then"

"Not just never when hell freezes over"

"Speaking of Raven do you know if she has a job yet?"

"No idea but I sure hope not cuz I don't have one so Robin can kill both of us"

"Mmh hey I have an idea come work with me!"

"You what?"

"Yeah they said they were looking for an assistant chef I can ask them"

"Cool although workin' with you might just drive me insane"

"You're funny"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Terra clones all blonde, pretty and stupid

A/N The legal age to drink alcoholic beverages in the UK is 18 so that's how old I made the titans

Raven was seriously stressed out. She would rather die than have any of these jobs. Robin's she hated posh snobby people who thought they were better than her. Star's well she despised the mall. Beast Boy's fast food no way.

"I need a drink"

She opened her window and began flying. She never drank in jump city too many people knew her. So she flew just south to Ruby City.

Arriving at her favourite Goth bar she found it near enough empty. She hated the area she lived in everybody looked the same and if you were different you got stared at constantly. The worst thing was the people who looked the same were all Terra clones all blonde, pretty and stupid. But she liked the way she was dark and mysterious with an attitude that said leave me the fuck alone.

"Hey Caitlin"

"Hey Raven the usual?"

"Yes please difficult day"

"Tell All"

"If I don't have a job by tomorrow then Robin will kill be and Beast Boy will have a job before me. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"I have a rough Idea"

"I don't know what i'm gonna do"

"Wish I could help you sweetie"

Caitlin looked to the door and recognised the girl coming through it

"Hey Alisha"

"Hey Caitlin double rum and lemonade horrible day"

"You too huh?"

"I must of interviewed at least ten girls today for this job all ditzy little girls all bitches and all blonde for some reason" (A/N I don't hate blondes I actually have some bleached blonde in my hair but terra is blonde and any chance to slag her off is good)

"That's too bad"

"I just want someone you know sort of dark and mysterious with a bit of an edge to her. (A/N H girls are back yayness!) I mean I love Chloe and Zoë as much as the next guy but their just blonde their still dark."

"Do you think you would know her if you saw her"

"Yeah probably I have a definite picture in my mind"

"Well how bout that girl over there"

Oh, my god she's looking at me what was Caitlin getting me into

"She's perfect"

"Excuse me"

I looked over

"Hi I'm Alisha and I think you would be perfect for this job I have going and would be so grateful if I could interview you and just see if you're interested"

I honestly didn't know what to say but I must have done something because before I knew it we were out the door and on the way to where the job was. Any job is better than none at the moment right?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four I could be an exotic stranger and none of the team had to know

"So what's your name?"

"Raven"

"That's pretty well here we are"

She opened the doors and led me into the main room my draw dropped when I saw it. It had a bar, tables with sofas, a stage and poles for dancing.

"You have _got _to be kidding me I can't work here!"

"Relax let me talk you through it"

I was desperate so I agreed

"Right first off nobody strips off we all stay with the important places covered. Second the poles are not for everyone some of my girls just like them. Thirdly all the job is serving cocktails and snacks to people in your underwear and to occasionally dance on stage"

"Oh my god look listen I'm not exactly what you would call confident so I don't think so"

"Does it not make you feel slightly better that these people can't actually get dates, so they have to come and watch us dance and pay loads of cash for an overpriced cocktail. To chicken to go to a strip club, too lonely and pathetic to try and get a girlfriend or stay home. Were the in between and we make more than strip clubs I checked"

"Well yeah slightly how much more are we talking"

"You'd make $25 dollars an hour and you get to keep any tips one of my girls last night made $350"

"Wow that's a lot"

"Were not poor little homeless girls who dropped out of school and can't do anything else my girl Chloe's got a degree in engineering and they all graduated high school we just like this better"

"Why?"

"Because the hours are less and it boosted my confidence"

"Still dancing around for a bunch of men-"

"And women I hire men too they just walk about in low rise jeans it's pretty hot"

I didn't know what to do it was a fair bit of money and I was in Ruby City I could be an exotic stranger and none of the team had to know

"Okay I'll do it"

"Great you work from 8-12 and if you do well I might give you more hours"

"Okay great when do I start?"

"Well it's 7:00 now so an hour"

"I start now"

"Yeah"

"Okay well-"

"Hang on, Nancy!"

A girl with short black hair appeared she had a red bra on with red fishnets and red hot pants.

"Yes Alisha"

"This is Raven take her upstairs get her ready explain everything to her and introduce her to everyone I have to take an order and I'll be up in a half hour"

"Coolness come on Raven"

"Okay"

And Beast Boy says I'm no fun


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five World of assistants

Friday had dawned and I couldn't wait to rub it in Robin's face that I had a job. I had only told Cyborg about it and for some reason raven knew everything as she congratulated me on it yesterday. I walked down to the common room. Earning my own money put a strange bounce in my step it was like an ego boost and a great one at that. Knowing that I would never have to ask the Boy Wonder for money ever again.

"A morning of goodness to you friend bb I am the anxious to know if you have achieved the employment of a job!"

"Well good morning to you too star and yes I have"

"What! I mean you have?"

The look on Robins face was priceless and I had to really fight the urge to burst out laughing.

"Yeah I mean it's nothing special but it's pretty cool it's at my favourite tofu burger bar Giraffe" (A/N Giraffe is a restaurant in England and it does like the best potato wedgies in the world they also do smoothies with little plastic giraffes in them any way back to the story lol)

"That is most glorious"

I smiled at stars comment then Cyborg came in on the phone looking pretty happy about something.

"Okay thanks so much bye BOOYAH!"

"What's up Cy you that exited about my new job"

"Nope as you've been working there for 5 days I just got a job as an assistant chef at the same place as Beast Boy"

"Well done Cyborg oh and BB too"

"Welcome to the world of the assistants, I am one of the sales is it not most glorious!"

"I know Star thanks"

I suddenly clicked on that Raven wasn't here

"Hey has anyone seen Raven?"

Right on cue the sound of her entering her code sounded

"Raven you just getting in now?"

"I got a job at a bar I work late hours going to bed be up in about two hours"

"Wow she got a job at a bar"

"We'll talk to her later I don't want this job to affect her services to the team"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 To be a Harlequin 

Raven's POV

Working as a harlequin girl miles from home, I have to say my head was spinning.

"Right Harlequin training"

"What?" Why am I so stupid the only things I've been able to say are errrm? what? and huh?

"We have to train you for the job you know how to serve the drinks how to work with the customers, which ones to be nice to because they have the most money"

"okay"

"Chill Zoë will train you Chloe will help you decide what to wear"

"That sounds great but Alisha told me I start in about an hour"

"an hour is when we open you won't need to start for a couple of hours go into that room there Chloe will be with you shortly, I have to go speak to the DJ"

She led me into a room and I said goodbye to Nancy. There were 5 big vanity mirrors, and a built in wardrobe that took up the whole wall, and must have been about 20ft long.

"hey there"

_I turn to look from where the voice is coming from _

"you must be Raven I'm Chloe"

"nice to meet you"

"you too so what kind of Colours do you usually wear"

"well I errm" _oh my god Raven stop it use words_

"It's okay why do you think they sent me I have the best clothes co ordination here we'll find something to make you look super cool and super hot"

oh god I despise makeovers, she opens the wardrobe up and it was like a small store, I thought Starfire had an abundance of clothes but this was ten, nearly twenty times as much. She pulls out something from it and says.

"I think this would be perfect"

it was a dark lacy top cut just under the bra with low cleavage, dark hot pants, and black boots. It wasn't too much but when I thought about it my leotard doesn't cover much more.

"It is perfect"

"Fantastic I'll leave you to change"

_I slip out of my jeans and shirt and put on the underwear it didn't cover much and left absolutely nothing to the imagination, but somehow I felt empowered, by the fact that getting money for quite probably one of the easiest jobs in the world. Walking around and being a Harlequin._

"Well don't you look pretty"

Oh my god another one how am I going to remember all these names

"Names Zoë Nancy told me to train you about how to work in the club, basically to be a Harlequin"

She pushed her chest out when she said work which made me even more nervous. She was skinny as hell but had dark eyeliner on and blonde crimped hair with brown streaks in it

"I'm Raven and i'm very nervous" 

"No need to be I was too but then I learned how much I loved it"

"So what do we do first?"

_She smiled and said _"follow me" _she took me out in to the main area, the room was darkened out now and had been partially lit up by stage lights, and some faint dim lights round the tables._

"Ready" 

"I think so"

"You know so okay step one learn how to use the shadows"

"Shadows?"

"Yeah you see how some parts of the room are like pitch black?"

"Yes"

"Well you can hide in them if you need a breather or if you want to tease the customers but that's just me"

"Great" _so not where the food and drink is or what I actually have to do but how to use the shadows. Nice._

"Step two learn who our most important customers are"

"riiight and they would be?"

"Rich Billionaire Callum Nought is the main one-"

"If he's a billionaire why is he here"

"He's good friends with Alisha"

"Okay then why does he let her work here?"

"So many questions look he bought her a house and this place and he makes more than he knows what to do with so he spends it here knowing that we will really appreciate it"

"Okay"

"Second is Campbell Alexander now he's only a millionaire, but he also likes to come here to relax his favourite drink is scotch and he's a like a famous judge or something so he's also loaded"

"Is there a third?"

"Yes his name is Zack Moore but he doesn't come in a lot but when he does, well let's just say I had enough money to buy a Gucci dress the next day"

"Well he sounds nice"

"He really is now step three is tricky but if you can pull it off it means a lot more cash"

"Ok great what to I have to do?" _flirt with the customers dance on a pole come on how hard can it be?_

"Okay well the three men I just talked about often sit at the dark room in the corner"

Oh no i'm going to have to give a lap dance to some freak of a perv man!

"relax you look like your going to have a panic attack, look we just feed them strawberries and champagne, there happy cuz they get attention from a pretty girl we're happy because we made about $300 in about five minutes"

"Wow ok was there anything else?"

"Oh yeah here's your note book to take orders you get drinks from over there and food from the counter over there, oh and don't worry after your first night things get really easy"

"Thanks Zoë"

"Not a problem cutie, come join us upstairs and I'll introduce you to the boys"

_She walked upstairs cutie no one had called me cutie before. I could feel my powers getting out of control so I went outside blew up a few trees and went upstairs to join Zoë_

Hello beautiful people I was just curious to know who was everyone's favourite harlequin girl here is a quick reminder

Alisha- The leader of the group she owns the bar and looks after the Harlequins

Nancy- Sharp and witty has just the right amount of charm with a bit of sassiness

Chloe- Sweet and lovely the only single Harlequin girl before Raven and is Naive as the days are long.

Zoë- similar character to Nancy but has an edge to her she's a quick witted soul but knows how to comfort a friend in need

Let me know people xxxx kisses for all


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven My First Day

_After blowing up the trees and nearly crushing a child. I walked up stairs to join the harlequins_

"Great Raven you're here, Okay boys this is Raven be nice to her and-"

"oh my god Chloe we know you said the same thing for all of the girls, Raven it's nice to meet you I'm Rai, Alisha's husband, that's Foz, Nancy's Boyfriend, this is Joe, Zoë's fiancé and that's Kris the only one sane enough not to date anyone at work"

_Rai got a few death glares from the girls but he smiled and they somehow forgave him. And that's when Kris came and spoke to me._

"Hi there I'm Kris like Rai said"

_He had a strong Irish accent and dull blonde hair spiked up. His eyes were a vibrant green and well to top it all off he was gorgeous. Oh my god Raven speak use words! _

"I'm Raven like Chloe said"

"Cool so what do you think of the place so far"

"A little overwhelming but I think I'll be okay" _oh god I'm going to have to blow up some more trees_

"Don't worry you'll be fine and here's your chance to prove it"

_The whole next hour was a blur. Nancy taught me how to use the bar, and to be honest I didn't know there was a dirty way to serve drinks. Anyway I couldn't quite grasp the concept anyway. It all went wrong at about eleven when the notorious Campbell Alexander came into the club._

"Raven"

"Yeah"

"Campbell is here do you want to come make some money"

_I was on a roll so I thought I could concur anything_

"Sure"

_We walked over to Campbell's table, he was in his mid thirties and oozed wealth_

"Hi Campbell"

"Well hello Chloe and who is this pretty lady who is with you today"

"Her name is Raven it's her first day"

"Well welcome Raven"

_We both went and sat either side of him me with the strawberry's Chloe with the champagne._

"Open" Chloe instructed

_Campbell opened his mouth and Chloe gestured for me to put the strawberry in. as I did he took a big bite out of it and his lips touched my fingers. Oops._

_Suddenly the strawberry's including the one he was eating and one of the main stage lights exploded. Most of the other people panicked and went to solve it and Campbell went to wipe the strawberry from his suit but Chloe just stared at me as if she knew it was me. I ran._

_I had to get out of there they would never understand I would just tell Robin I didn't have a job. So he would kill me who cares I could easily kick his ass if it came to it. Pulling on my clothes I heard my name._

"Raven"

"What"_ I'm close to tears I have to control it god forbid I blow something else up._

"Did you just blow that stuff up?"

"No"

"Then why'd you run off?"

"Okay I did do it but I can't explain why you wouldn't understand"

"Because you're Azurithan"

"What? How?"

"Alisha is one too"

"What?"

"Wow you really have a way with words, look Alisha is from Azurath and I can tell you are as well because your chakra went all glowy"

"So how does Alisha cope with all this?"

"She has a special bracelet that slowly releases small amounts of power neutralising liquid into her blood stream, and then she covers it with a holographic ring"

"Oh should I get one for work then?"

"Don't be silly I'll make you one"

"Oh yeah I forgot you had that degree in engineering was it?"

"You could call it that I never got the degree though"

"Why?"

"I had an accident that stopped me from continuing the course"

"Oh"

"You wanna know what happened don't you"

"I'm a little curious"

"Okay sit down"

"It was about two years ago when I was 18. I went to my best friend's 19th birthday and her ex boyfriend was there. His name was Matt, and he was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and had been in love with him since I met him.

But she got there first. We had been best friends for a while, and on that night I told him how I felt. And before you ask I had a test the next day and he didn't drink at all, so we were both sober. To my surprise he felt the same way and asked me out there and then.

A couple of dates later I realised I loved him and that I had to tell my friend. She seemed okay with it but I knew she wasn't so our friendship deteriorated. About a year later we moved in together, and everything seemed okay, but then his dad died and he didn't take it too well."

"What happened?"

"He started drinking, and became really paranoid he would yell at me for talking to the guy at the supermarket checkout, or for smiling at another guy if he held the door open for me. Anyway I soon found out I was pregnant, despite me being on the pill and him using protection. I told him straight away."

"What did he say?"

"He demanded it wasn't his and then beat me to a pulp and I mean a pulp I'm lucky to be alive. I lost the baby and"

_She took off a ring on her finger and her body blurred for a second and there wasn't a word to describe what I saw. Her entire torso was made of metal, along with the back half of her neck, the tops of her arms and the bottom of her legs. The rest of her was covered in scar. She quickly slipped the ring back on and looked me in the eye._

"We all have secrets Raven at least yours means you don't look like me"

"I don't know what to say"

"you don't have to say anything but when I told Alisha about me she told me a sad story about herself and it sort of counterbalanced it out have you got any?"

"Too many but I have one about a guy like you except he left emotional damage"

"Share all"

"His name was Malchior…"

(A/N we all know the story of malchior)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 one week on

_After Chloe made me a PNL bracelet I felt much better at work and only blew up a few glasses. I mean the titans could tell something was different but my response to each was. I'm making money why do you care. I started to hang out with the Harlequins more and more they just understood me._

_We were at one of our frequent emergency coffee meetings where we discussed very important issues such as my father, the titans, my emotions and how gorgeous Kris was._

"Raven that bracelet won't work by it's self you have to do other things to keep your emotions in check"

"What else can I do I meditate like all the time"

"you meditate you may as well watch paint dry for all the good that does, no you need to let your emotions out in small amounts and in each extreme"

"I don't get it"

"Like to let out sadness watch a really sad film, for happiness listen to an unusually happy song."

"And for anger you know that's a bad one for me"

"Well I throw rocks into the ocean and then blow them up"

"Sounds good"

"It will make you feel so much better, do you have a meditation mirror?"

"Yes but you said meditation was useless"

"Not the mirror if you don't know what's going on in your head it's a great way to find out"

"You have one then"

"Of course"

_I love having coffee with Alisha she knows exactly what I've been through and she knows what to do all I got from Robin was to try to not blow the place up. Well that's not entirely true but he was no where near as helpful as Alisha._

"I think Kris likes you"

"I know he already asked me out"

"Raven this is information you tell me straight away"

"He asked me last night"

"Okay what did you say?"

"Yes he's taking me out on Friday morning"

"Coolness what are you wearing"

"Tight black top and jeans Chloe picked it out as a date outfit a couple of days ago when we went shopping"

_Yes I go shopping now. The Harlequin's have the capability to shop like a Starfire but choose not to, as they know I would just collapse._

"Anyway I have to go now and collect even more alcohol for the bar, and remember next Friday is Animal day so keep it open. I don't care if jump city sets on fire, or if like a big bad villain comes back. That's your number one priority."

"Alisha for the last time I will be there I already arranged to go shopping with you on the Wednesday and Thursday to buy the outfit, and we already decided I was going to be a bunny"

"Ok fine"

"Go you paid last time so I'll get this"

"Thanks Raven see you tonight"

"See ya"

_I pay for the coffee and leave a large tip. Feeling generous today. And walk back to the tower, where I will get like a million questions from Robin as to where I have been. But again, caring?_

"Hey Raven"

"Hello all"

"Friend Raven Robin has some exiting news come sit"

"Not too long I have to get ready for work"

"Your shift doesn't start for 5 hours" said BB

"My job requires perfection and that takes a long time"

"Well you might not have it for much longer there's a guy from the town committee who wants us to escort him and protect him at this nightclub he goes to frequently, and he's willing to pay us. If all goes well then he'll refer us to his friends and that should make enough money to live on"

"But I love my job"

"Raven you knew it was only going to be temporary besides we'll be able to work as a team again and everything should go back to normal"

"What if I don't want normal Robin?"

"Raven excuse me for saying this but what the fuck is up with you this week you're completely out of character"

"Yeah in a good way, this week has been the best one of my life. I actually learned a. how to control my emotions and b. how to be an actual human being, and that there is so much more to my life than sitting in my dark creepy room reading books all day."

"Raven"

"Yes beast boy you can say I told you so but do you know what I'm past caring for five years I've had to watch you guys experience every emotion under the sun. And now I have a chance to do that too and you want to take it away from me"

"Raven we had no idea you never told us" said Cyborg

"You never asked, to be fair to you guys you helped me through a hell of a lot but Alisha understands my powers better than I do and if I couldn't see her everyday then-"

"Question, who's Alisha?" said BB he had perked up slightly since I admitted he was right

"My boss she's also Azurithan she gave me this bracelet to help with my emotion after I blew up half her bar, and she still kept me, I need this job"

"Okay Raven you can keep it I'm sorry I didn't know it meant this much to you"

"Thanks when is this thing any way?"

"A week tomorrow"

"So next Friday?"

"Yeah"

"I can't go it's an incredibly important event at work"

"Raven your loyalties to the team come first"

"But we've been planning this all week what if I call an honorary titan and get them to fill in for me"

"Then that would be okay, I'm not happy about it but I suppose it would be fine"

"Friends I was recently speaking to friend Argent and she is most anxious to visit perhaps she could do the filling in for Friend Raven?"

"That sounds great star why don't you go call her"

"Cool now I have to go get ready"

_Ugh that sounds great star why don't you go call her typical robin she could say lets all drink bleach and he'd still praise her whereas BB, Cyborg and I just get scalded._

"Raven"

"Beast Boy what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you to have a good time at work tonight"

"Thanks BB"

_He walks over and hugs me and I find myself hugging him back, and not flinging him out the window._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Date with Kris

_I sat at the coffee table where I was due to meet Kris for our date. I started thinking about the fight I had with the Titans. I mean they have been my friends for such a long time. I know I'll go out with them next Saturday, and be all nice and chirpy and hopefully they won't think I'm a crazy hormonal mess. Yeah that should work. I hope._

"Raven"

"Kris"

"Sorry I'm late I got a hysterical phone call from Zoë and it took me at least half an hour to calm her down"

"Don't worry about it"

"So what do you wanna do today?"

_From the moment he said those words we were up and out. He took me to a fun fair and won me a weird little stuffed animal. I loved that as it fitted into my purse and I didn't have to lug it around, because it wasn't some weird looking teddy that was twice the size of me._

_We wanted to go to a movie next but there was nothing on so we just went to the park got an ice cream and just talked for hour. I told him about just about everything in my life, and he did the same._

_After my first and best date we had to go to work _

"I really don't want to go in I'm just having too much fun"

"I know but we have to go in we promised we would"

"Fine"

"There's a good girl now I just have to stop at my apartment to get my uniform"

"Uniform?"

"Uniform yeah I'm on chef duty until next Saturday so I need to have the little hat and yeah"

"Okay"

_We pulled into a small driveway and got out _

"It's in that building with the red bricks just over there"

"Okay great"

_He led me into the building and then into his apartment. I looked around it was small, but you could tell it was his because it just symbolised him. I was going to turn around and tell him this, but was cut of by him pulling me in and then kissing me. About half way trough, he stopped and turned away. Was I that bad a kisser?_

"Raven I'm so sorry but I can't do this"

"Do what?"

_He sighed and looked if he was about to cry_

"I can't date you, I thought I was ready but I'm just not. I'm still in love with my ex girlfriend. I know I should have told someone so they could warn you. But you're the first person I've admitted this to and, I know it wouldn't be right to carry on so I'm ending it, I can't tell you how sorry I am"

"You don't have to be sorry, at least you were prepared to come to terms with yourself. I can't even admit to myself that I'm still in love with this other guy too"

"Malchior?"

"No his name is Beast Boy, and I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember"

_We spoke for about another hour, he told me about his ex Amie. And how one day, she just left him, no closure at all. He described her in such loving detail, you would think she was his wife. I then told him about BB, and told him things, I would of never dreamed of spilling .All Kris could say was this._

"You speak of Beast Boy like he's the other half of you tell him how you feel while you still can. Before Amie left I never did tell her how much I loved her, and I should have done every single day"

You know you can't have Raven with Kris think of the outrage!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Animal Day

_After our date, Kris and I decided to pretend to still be dating. Neither of us minded, I just meant we could talk about Amie and Beast Boy._

"Even though it would kill me to admit it I love some of his jokes, and I love the way he always comes to talk to me even though I say he's annoying"

"Raven you need to tell him this if you don't you'll regret it someday"

"I know, he was the first person to check if I was okay after Malchior as well"

"Ah Raven my poor little love struck Raven"

"Okay shut up already, I have to go Argent is here see ya"

See ya"

_I hang up the phone and walk into the common room. Today is going to be great I know it, I have my bunny outfit sorted and I have it on good authority that all of the rich kids will be in today. Nothing could spoil this evening._

"Here she comes the girl I'm replacing"

"Hey Argent I can't thank you enough for doing this"

"It's not a problem I wanted to visit anyway"

"Well again thanks"

"Come on argent we have to get you a holograph ring this guy wants us to be in disguise"

"Okay Cyborg so Raven will I see you tomorrow"

"Of course but I have to get going now, Alisha said I have to be there early for some reason"

"Okay bye Raven"

"See ya"

"Bye"

_Okay so I don't have to be in early I just want to. Besides Nancy is cutting everyone's hair tonight and the better I look the more money I get._

**Switch of POV here now is BB's**

"It's a shame Raven can't be here tonight"

"I know I was looking forward to us all working as a team again I missed that"

"Me too boyfriend Robin, feel Raven as been the distant lately and I miss her"

"I know what you mean Star it's like she's not even here any more"

"Okay team lets go"

_We decided to walk into town as we would be getting a lift to the nightclub and because we were early._

"You know Robin in all the excitement you never told us who this guy was"

"His name is Zack Moore and that's about all I know"

_We went into the building where we were meeting him he was about 25 and had dark brown hair._

"Ah the titans I presume"

"That's us"

"I have heard so much about you, never seen you but heard a lot"

"Okay"

"well I need you to all sign this it's an agreement to say you won't go to the press and you know expose me"

"Wouldn't dream of it anyway but okay"

_We all signed and then followed him outside into a limo. _

"Cool I've never been in a limo"

"Beast Boy there's a lot of things you will have never done before that you will do tonight its going to be great"

_Eventually we arrived at the bar. We were told we were in a place called Ruby City. He took us inside. It was one of the weirdest places I had ever seen. It was women serving food and drink in there underwear. There seemed to be a reoccurring theme of animals throughout._

"Hey Zoë"

"Hi Zack let me take you to your table"

_She took us to a dark table in the shadows _

"I'll send Chloe over in a minute"

"Thank you Zoë"

"Well this is different," _said Cyborg desperately trying to make it less awkward. Starfire had about a million and twenty questions to ask bursting out of her. Robin and Argent just looked wearded out_

"Well hello Zack and Friends"

"Hello Chloe I hear you had a new girl starting for you a couple of weeks ago"

"Yeah do you wanna meet her?"

"Very much so"

"Okay then I'll go get her"

_Chloe walked across the room, and whispered something in a girl's ear. She was dressed like a black bunny and had purple hair, wait purple hair. Oh no_

"Zack and friends this is Raven, Raven this is Zack and Friends"

Wow bet you didn't see that one coming (sarcasm)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my fans who are radiant with coolness: D

Sorry it took so long for the chapter but it required some thought as to what to write and I had an essay due so was like grrr.

Oh one more thing I found out what a flame was yesterday, and to be honest they make no sense. Why would you read something you know you weren't going to like? For example, If you're a BBxRae fan, then don't read BBxStar ones then flame them. Duh!

_POV will change but will indicate when Argent First_

_From the minute Chloe introduced Raven as the new girl I could just tell this wasn't going to go well. Beast Boy looked like he was going to explode with anger, both his fists were clenched and he had his teeth gritted. Starfire just looked confused and as if she had a million and one questions to ask. And Robin just looked weireded out. Cyborg had been staring at Chloe and had not even noticed till Robin poked him. Zack spoke first._

"well hello Raven Aren't you a pretty little thing"

"So I've been told"

_Raven had strawberries in a bowl in her hand and Chloe had a bottle of champagne. You could just tell this guy came here a lot they were bringing him free stuff already. This is why I had to cover for Raven so she could dance around in her underwear and feed this guy strawberries. I could see beast boy getting madder and madder, Zack slipped a twenty into Ravens garter then he was off_

"Excuse me" _ Said BB as he ran off into the men's room_

"what's his problem ?" _said Chloe _

"who cares, get the rest of my friends some drinks and some boy candy for these two young ladies" said Zack

_Raven and Chloe obediently went Starfire requested to speak to Robin out side and Cyborg went to check on BB _

"so you all have superhero names but do you have real names as well?" _asked Zack_

"Yeah BB's is something like Garfield"

"What's Yours?"

"Amie"

**Shocker! Cyborg's POV now **

_I know I should of gone after BB sooner but it would of looked a bit strange going after him right away. I immediately regretted it when I heard crashing in the bathroom_

"Beast Boy"

"What!"

"dude what are you doing?"

"punching the wall what does it look like!"

"why?"

"Why,Why? Did you really just fucking ask me that! How about the fact Raven my best friend and the love of my life, is working at some sleezy underwear bar, and she didn't tell any of us about it. Oh and heres the great bit, you remember when she was feeding him strawberries, I had to fight so hard to stop the beast coming out and killing the guy!"

"BB how would you have known and did you just say you loved Raven"

"So what of it. Like it matters now anyway"

"it kind of does, what do you wanna do about it?"

"what can we do she loves it here and nothing we say can ever change that"

"


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12 Joining

**Raven POV**

_For a while I just sat there in Kris's arms thinking about what I was going to do. I have never thought what I would do if the titan's found out. Never thought they would. I had probably lost what little respect they all had for me and I didn't even want to thing about what BB would say._

"Kris?"

"Yeah"

"What were Cy and BB talking about in the bathroom?"

"Raven I don't think I should tell you"

"Please do I'm just curious"

"You want to know if they were talking about you don't you?"

"Yes please"

"Okay but when I tell you promise you won't cry and that you will do something about it"

"Kris what are you talking about"

"Beast boy said you were the love of his life and that he's so mad that you're here because he thinks you won't leave"

"What did you say?"

"You heard, god why do women make you repeat everything!"

"I heard you I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly"

"You did if you heard the BB being in love with you bit"

"Oh god what do I do"

"Wait here"

_Kris got up and left the room. I honestly didn't care where he was going, I was too busy regretting not telling BB how I felt, and not telling him about this place, and letting him find out the hard way. Suddenly there was a knock on the door_

"Raven?"

"Who is it?"

"Beast Boy"

**Kris POV**

_After I brought BB to the dressing room I went back to tell the titans what they already knew. That Raven worked here._

"Chloe which table are the titans on?"

"Doesn't matter their about to leave"

"What?"

_Chloe pointed to a group of people leaving. I had to go after them for starters they forgot BB. _

"Excuse me my name is-"

"Kris" one of the girls said

"Yeah how did you know?"

_She smiled and removed her ring; she fuzzed slightly and left behind Amie, my Amie._

**Raven's POV**

"Beast boy? What are you doing here?"

"Kris told me you were here I want to talk to you"

_I opened the door_

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Look errm..."

"Sit down BB"

_He did_

"BB I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about working here, but it's only because I know you wouldn't approve. I like it here I know it seems sleazy and cheap but it's really not. The only thing I hate about it is, when Alisha does her job she gets to go home, and sit with her husband and know that he loves her. And I get to go home and sit on my own knowing, that the man that I love is sitting playing videogames with his best friend on the sofa"

"Raven what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I love you stupid, and I also know you love me too, well you might not anymore, but I like it here and if you are going to stop loving me because of it then-"

_I was cut off by his lips meeting mine. When he broke off neither of us knew what to say. BB pulled me into a hug_

"I still love you and now when you get home you'll have someone to sit with and know that they love you"

Kris's POV

_I was actually in shock Amie was standing in front of me and I had nothing to say. I had dreamed of this moment for years but I never knew what I would say when it happened._

"Hi" she said

"Hi"

"How have you been?"

"Fine I guess why did you go?"

_She looked to the titans as to say she wanted some privacy and turned and talked to me._

"When you said you were going to college, I didn't think I could cope with you being so far away from you, so the only thing I could do was to forget you, and to do that I had to run away"

"Amie that's ridiculous come here"

_She came into my arms her scent; her smell the feel of her pale skin made me the happiest man in the world._


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

3 Years Later

Raven's POV

_It had been three years since the drama at the bar, but since then things had just gotten better. I married BB last year and I'm insisting on no children until I retire from being a Harlequin. He's not happy about it but I'm planning on taking a year off to have a baby it's mostly to annoy him._

_Argent and Kris never did marry but have two children already, both girls called Lily and Hannah. Starfire married Robin and are expecting a baby any day. Cyborg found out about Chloe's accident, and they fell in love because of their love of engineering and each others mechanical parts._

_I thought about this while I dressed for work before I was interrupted by Beast Boy_

"Hello"

"Hey BB"

_He began to slowly kiss my neck until I stopped him he moaned but I promised him when I got back I would_

"Okay fine, hey do you know what I was thinking about earlier?"

"Me wearing absolutely nothing lying on the bed screaming that I wanted you"

"Well that and you know the phrase money can't buy you love?"

"Yes"

"Well I just thought, if we hadn't had gone bankrupt you would have never met the Harlequins, and this might of never happened"

"Yeah I had never thought of that, wow so money can buy you love"

"I guess so oh and when you're working tonight remember I'm here and that I love you"

"I will and I love you too"

_He blew me a kiss and walked out the room. I opened my dresser draw to find some stockings and saw my birth control pills on the top. I picked them up, threw them away and shut the draw._

Oh my god I finished it YAYYYYY !!!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again I apologise for my terrible writing and the absolute cheesiness of the epilogue. If you hated it, I don't care because for those who hate it, there will be those who loved it.


End file.
